Along The Seaside: Forever Dawn
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Cody and Bailey are deeply in love. Zack is somewhat jealous, and wants a committed relationship. Max comes on board and maybe she can help him out there...
1. What Zack Thought But Never Said

Along the Seaside: Forever Dawn

Chapter 1: What Zack thought but never said

It was a normal day at Seven Seas High. The birds were singing, Ms. Tutwiler was teaching, Zack was snoring, London was texting, Woody was eating, Cody was writing, and Bailey was reading. Basically everyone was doing their own thing, with a different thought.

Bailey's POV:

I know I should be listening right now. But I can't help the fact that Cody's so attractive. I don't know why all the other girls rejected him, especially that girl, Barbara. What did he ever see in her anyway? Calm down, Bailey Pickett. You're with him now, not Moose. Now that I think about it, what did I ever see in him anyway? Cody's so sweet, smart, kind, gentle, considerate…

I'm so glad I chose him. He's perfect. I looked over at him.

Cody's POV:

I soon felt Bailey's eyes on me. I looked up and smiled at her. She's so beautiful. I had a feeling that she has the eyes that can make you paralyzed and see into your soul. It was like magic. Before long, I would probably be having an adrenaline rush.

Woody's POV:

…

London's POV:

Boo me! Daddy's cutting my allowance so I only get 1,000 dollars a week!

Zack's POV:

I never really thought I'd say this but…I'm jealous. Of CODY-my wimpy twin brother. I can't help it. He has someone to hold, to talk to, to love, to encourage…Everyone always thought of me as 'the ladies' man' or 'the jerk'. I never really HAD a real relationship, and I never really had 'sparks' until I met Max. I mean, oh what AM I SAYING? She's my best friend! Besides, I haven't heard from her in years. The most vivid memory I have is breaking her heart that night on our 'first date'. She was right-she WAS my first kiss. We've forgiven each other but still. It would be nice to see her 's a very lucky guy. I wish I had somebody.

For REAL this time.


	2. Quiet

She was all he could think about. Zack himself stayed quiet during the rest of the day. He didn't want to do anything, or be with anyone.  
At the lunch table...  
"Zack?" Bailey asked.  
He looked up raising his eyebrows.  
"Something's bothering you."  
He shook his head.  
"Yes, it is." Cody answered. "He just doesn't want to talk about it."  
"But he's been quiet all day. He hasn't pulled a prank, he hasn't hooked up or flirted with anyone..."  
"Maybe he needs some time." Said Woody, eating a mouthfull.  
"Thanks, Wood." Zack muttered, getting up. "I'm just gonna...go."  
And he walked off without another word. Cody got up and followed him to his room. Once he closed the door, he turned around to face his brother.  
"Dude, what's going on?"  
"It's nothing."  
"No. Zack, I KNOW you. Something's up. What's up?"  
Zack hesitated. "Don't mention this to anyone."  
"Let's hear it."  
"Um...how does it feel? To...be with someone?"  
"And you're asking me this question?"  
"I'm serious. I never really had a 'relationship'. You and Bailey hold each other and say 'I love you'. I never had that. It was mostly 'making out' and all that junk."  
"Wow...you really feel that way?"  
"Aww, Zack, that's so sweet." Said Bailey who's now walking in the room.  
"You were listening?"  
"I couldn't help but overhear. So you really DO feel that way?"  
He sighed. "Yes..."  
She walked over and hugged him.  
"You're time will come, Zack." Bailey said. "Soon, I promise."


	3. Surprise Phone Call

Cody and Bailey head off to his room hand in hand.  
"Well that was interesting." Cody said, closing the door.  
"Yeah, but I meant what I said." Bailey said, scooting up on the bed.  
"About what?" He asked, slowly crawling on top of her.  
"About finding someone." She whispered pulling him down.  
Their lips barely grazed when Cody's phone rang. He groaned. Bailey giggled, pushing him gently off her. "Answer it. I'll wait."  
He smiled a little as he answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hey, dude!"  
"Max?" He nearly fell off the bed. "Hey! What's up?"  
"Nothin' much! I was just checkin' in to tell you something!"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going on the S.S Tipton! My Mom suggested me to go to Seven Seas High."  
"No way! Zack and I go here!"  
"GET OUT!"  
"Yeah! So when are you coming?"  
"Right now! I'll be there by later on by tomorrow!"  
"Cool! I'll see you then! We'll meet you there."  
"Wicked! C ya!"  
The both of them hung up with excited looks on their faces.


	4. Secretly Enjoying Your Embrace

"Alright, honey, you have everything?"  
"Yes, Mom, I'm good." Max said.  
"Okay. Call me. Be safe."  
"Don't worry I will." She kissed her mother quickly goodbye and got on board. And the first two people she saw standing there were-  
"Cody!" She hugged one of her best friends.  
"Max! It's so good to see you!"  
"It's great to see you too." Then she noticed Bailey.  
"Hi, I'm Bailey." She said brightly, holding out her hand. Surprisingly, Max hugged her.  
"So YOU'RE Bailey! Cody's told me so much about you!"  
Cody smiled as he led the way to the sky deck.  
"Where's Zack?"  
"Hmm..." Cody looked around until he saw him and yelled, "Zack!"  
He looked up, from wiping a table at the top of the stairs. When he saw Max, his eyes went wide in disbelief as she smiled at him.  
"Max?"  
"Hey, Zack!"  
He slid down the rail and landed right in front of her.  
"I can't believe it's you." He said.  
Then, he pulled Max in a hug, knocking her breathless. And she returned it with passion.  
"Oh my god." She sniffed as they pulled away. A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek and Zack mindlessly caught it with his thumb.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I transfered."  
"Here?"  
"Yeah, didn't Cody tell you?"  
"No..." Zack turned to face his brother with gritted teeth. "He didn't."  
"Oh."  
He shook his head. "Want a smoothie?"  
"Sure."  
He led the way to the smoothie bar.  
"So, what d'ya like?"  
"Um...a chunky monkey."  
"Comin' right up."  
A minute later...  
"Thank you." She took a sip, mindlessly gazing at zack as he wiped the counter off. He felt her eyes on him and looked up.  
"What?"  
"It's nothing. You've just changed...tall...your hair..."  
"So have you. Your hair's longer and you've become slightly more girly. I like it."  
She blushed slightly. "Thanks."  
That's when a certain song came on. Max and Zack began bobbing their heads in unison, smiling.  
"You know headsprung?" She asked, now moving a little in her seat.  
"LL Cool J? Yeah."  
Max got up and began popping and locking. On a turn-on beat, she gestured for him to join her. He smiled, and jumped over the counter and begain dancing with her in harmony.  
Soon, they caused attention and a lot of people rushed over in a small circle aroung them.  
"They're good." Bailey said, swaying a little to the music beside Cody.  
"When they're together." He replied, bobbing his headas Zack slid through Max's legs and spun on the floor. Max hovered over him, moving her arms. Once the song was done, the croud exploded with applause as Max and Zack both bowed and passed an embrace of congradulations to each other, proud, a little embarassed, and drenched in sweat.


	5. Author's Note

Please Review if you want more. I really need your opinion and your thought counts. If the majority of you think YES then I WILL continue but if you say NO then I won't. It's your call people. Review!


	6. Embarrassing Memories

"That was amazing." Bailey said brightly as she, Cody, Max, and Zack came in Zack's room.

"No kidding." Cody agreed.

"Well…" Max blushed.

"It just sorta…came out the both of us I guess." Zack said, turning red as well.

"Hey, Zack, look what Mom sent us." Cody held up a tape. "Wanna watch it."

"Sure. This can't be good anyway."

He put it in. The four of them sat down and watched it. The video contained mostly Zack and Cody and their adventures, Club Twin, and basketball games.

Somehow, she got Zack and Max's first kiss on it too. Bailey's mouth gapped.

Then it showed how awkward it was and Cody and Tapeworm singing 'Zack kissed a girl, Zack kissed a girl!'

"You two KISSED?" Bailey demanded, another smile growing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait-Bailey, its not-not-I mean we're not-"

"We're not even-you know not- you know- anymore-" Zack and Max stammered.

"Hmm…"

Cody snorted. "Bailey, me and Tapeworm convinced Zack to go out with her for the team. Turns out, he ended up liking her, told her EVERYTHING, screwed it up, but they made up at the end. And NO, they're not together anymore."

"We're still friends." Max set straight. But somehow she kinda…still HAS feelings for him.

Who DIDN'T notice their chemistry? And every time she looks at him, she nearly faints. Looking down, she realized that she was sitting next to him, their bodies touching slightly. Zack HAS gotten more mature. He's gotten taller, his hair more grown up and sexy, his voice deeper, and his stance can easily tell he's got muscle. Not too much, but enough as a six pack. And his lips…She was sure a lot of girls had them there before. Who wouldn't want to?

But Zack is…Zack. If they ever DID get together, they'd only be together for a few days and then he's dump her for someone else.

Is it possible that he DID change? Maybe they DO have something there…

Max smiled a little.

"Uh…Max?" Came Cody's voice.

She snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing." She said too quickly.

"Really?" Bailey said. "I read girls' faces really well. Either you're not thinking, like London, or you're thinking about…" Her eyes went wide and gasped. She got up and yanked Max into the hallway. "You were thinking about Zack weren't you?"

"NO…yes."

"I KNEW it."

"Bailey, please don't tell. Please?"

"Trust me I won't. Besides, Mr. Moesby told me that London has her own room. You are my new roommate now and your stuff is already there." She smiled. "We'll talk then."

"Thanks. Let's get back now before they begin talking."

"Good idea."

They headed back in and resumed their positions. Max got out her MP3 player.

"Wat'cha listenin' to?" Zack asked her as she put the ear plugs in.

Max handed an ear piece to him. He put it in his ear.

"Cool. I have that."

She paused it. "You have the Black Eyed Peas?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." He got up and looked over his shoulder at Cody and Bailey. "You two can get out now."

"No need telling us twice." Cody agreed walking fast, pulling Bailey out of the room and shutting the door-leaving the two of them alone.

Max's palms got sweaty.


	7. Texting Makes You Wonder

"So um…here you go." Zack muttered, nervously, handing her the CD.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Oh God he loved it when she did. He sat down next to her. "Wow, Zack. These are awesome tracks. Can I download 'em?"

"Sure. My laptop's over there."

Max reached over his lap. Zack also noticed that her chest touched his lap ever so slightly; thus he let out a soft sigh.

"You ok?" She asked as she opened up his laptop.

"I'm good." He replied regulating his voice.

"Kay, what's your password?"

"IAmAwesome."

"Ah, okay."

1 month later…

Cody walked in early to Mrs. Tutwieler's class that morning. Surprisingly, he found that Zack was there too.

"Zack? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting…" He replied in a dazed voice.

"For who?"

Max and Bailey walked in. Bailey in a sundress, Max in a black cami and jeans. Max headed over to Zack.

"Hey." She greeted him as he stood up.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

She held up a couple books. "Ready?"

"A little bit." Zack sat back down.

"Don't worry." She sat in the desk across from him. "You'll get the hang of it." Max opened up her book. "Now, in order to study for the test, you have to find out what relaxes you. What do you like to do?"

"Gaze into your-I mean eat, you know, watch TV."

Cody and Bailey were the only ones that caught that. Max meanwhile…

"Here, try this." She got out her MP3 player and leaned forward, plugging it in his ears. A pop song played. "Now I know slow songs bore you, and fast songs will get you too out of it. So we'll meet in the middle. Got it?"

"Got it." He took them out of his ears. "Now what?"

"NOW you study." She giggled as she saw the look on his face. "It's okay. My grade is decent in this class. We'll study together."

"AWW…" Cody and Bailey said in unison.

Zack and Max just looked over at them with looks on their faces that clearly said 'Was that REALLY necessary?'

Cody pulled Bailey to a corner softly.

"Bailey, I've been meaning to mention something…"

"Is everything alright?"

"No, it's fine but…" A sheepish smile spread across his face.

Bailey caught on in an instant. "Aw, Cody, why didn't you say something?"

"Because we're never alone anymore."

She leaned closer. "Does this help?" She inched closer, kissing him.

"Much…much…better…" He muttered between kisses. Bailey gripped the front of his shirt.

"GET A ROOM." Zack said out loud, hearing them. They ignored him. Max's eyes trailed off longingly at them. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Have…have you ever wondered what it'll be like to be held or kissed like that?" She asked looking back at him.

"Actually…I've been thinking about that for a while now."

"Me too."

Everyone else walked into the room. Cody and Bailey broke apart, resuming their seats next to each other. Max got out her phone and texted to Zack:

It's actually been bothering me for a while now. u?

Zack got it and texted back:

Max you have no idea

Really?

Yep. I've been thinking and I've decided

Decided what

The next time I fall in love with someone, I'll keep them for as long as I can. A committed relationship.

u really mean that?

It took me a long time to realize it.

Do you like anyone now? It's okay but u don't have 2 if u don't want to…

Actually…I do

Who?

"Max? Zack? Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No ma'am." They both muttered in unison.

Who DOES Zack like? Max wondered.


	8. Admitting I Love You

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Thanks to you, I shall continue! So…ENJOY!

Zack couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. He knew he loved Max but if he told her, it could screw up their friendship.

But it's been a month now. Surely she'll understand. Maybe she could tell her at her job. Ever since she's gotten a job as a hip hop dance teacher on board, he never really got a chance to spend time with her. So he couldn't help but stare at the back of her head all class period. A note hit his head. He opened it up to realize it was from Cody-the message read-

Just tell her already!

He rolled his eyes. But maybe Cody was right. Maybe he'll finally tell her.

The bell rang. Everyone got up and headed to class. Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Max had gym together. Bailey grabbed Max and pulled her towards the Girls Locker Room with the other girls. Zack and Cody headed into the Boys Locker Room and changed swiftly.

"So…" Cody pressed as they got on the gym floor. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Zack asked, absentmindedly, shooting the basketball-whole net.

"How you feel!"

"That's the problem." He began dribbling. "I can't."

"But you've done it so many times! What's up now?"

"Max is different. I mean look at her-"Max and Bailey walked out the Locker Room talking-"she's perfect. Beautiful…talented…breathtaking…interesting, you get the idea. I can't just walk up to Max and say-"

"Hi, guys." Max greeted.

"-how much of a good basketball player she was!" Zack covered, forcing a smile.

"You play?" Bailey asked.

"Used to." Max smiled.

"That's because you lost your game." Zack taunted, putting a little flirtation in his voice.

"Did not." Max smiled, stalking towards him.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did TOO."

"Take it back."

"MAKE me baby." The words slurred. Zack smiled wider, retreating.

Max tore after him. They were both laughing.

"Can't catch me!" He called over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Max jumped and landed on his back. "Got'cha."

Zack staggered back a little but he regained his balance. He gripped on her legs and took off running again. Max screamed of joy. She gripped on him tighter.

The coach walked in, carrying a sandwich. (Kirby)

"Alright everyone." He bit off a piece. "Gather round ya'll."

The class did what he said. Zack carried Max to the full circle.

"Now we're gonna do laps. Actually you-not me. I get high blood pressure-it runs in my family. Anyway after you do a mile you can do whatever you want, I don't care-just as long as it's physical. Got me?"

"Yes sir." Everyone replied. Zack put Max down and the class started running.

Later on that afternoon, Zack was in the gym by himself, shootin' hoops. He heard the gym door close an hour later and turned around.

It was Max.

"Wow." She said, walking up to him. "You still play?"

Without taking his eyes off her, smiling, he shot the ball-it made whole net. "Jealous?"

"Maybe." She took the ball from him and made the shot too. "Maybe not."

"Oh you're ON."

"Bring it!"

They played one on one together. Alone. The only thing that you could hear was their ragged breathing and the ball bouncing. There were points where when Zack was blocking Max that his fingers lingered slightly on her waist. By the time they were done, both were sweating and headed back to their dorms. 10 minutes pass and Max knocks before coming in his room.

"Agh!"

Zack pulled a towel over his lower body. "Do you knock?"

"Sorry, Sorry!" Max covered her eyes like a little girl. "At least keep your door locked when you come out of the shower."

"It's okay. Just…keep your eyes closed, alright?"

"I know, I know."

5 seconds pass…

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Max opened her eyes. He was shirtless, oh god. He had on boxers, now putting on his night pants and muscle shirt.

"So, Max, um why are you here?"

"I was wondering…" She held up her pajamas."I was wondering if I could crash here."

"Sure. Um…why?"

"Because for one, Cody's there, and two, the shower's not working right."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead."

"Thanks." She headed in the bathroom.

20 minutes pass…

Max walked out wearing a brown stripped tank top (different shades of brown), and brown pajama shorts. Zack was already sitting on his bed.

"So…uh…where do I sleep?"

"Right here." He gestured towards the bed next to him. "My friend, Marcus-Lil Little- is on tour and London donated a little mu la."

"Cool." But she sat down next to him, a little too close. Their arms were touching and their faces barely grazed one another's. Max got out her MP3 player and handed an earpiece to him and smiled. He smiled back at her and they both began to listen to her music.

After a while...

For some reason they kept on looking at each other. Soon the looks became longer and soon it was gazing. Zack gazed into her eyes, her big brown eyes, and felt himself draw closer to her. The closeness sent butterflies through Max's stomach. She barely knew what was going on and out of instinct, she closed her eyes. And soon, his lips descended on hers. It was slow and hesitant. Their lips parted, their eyes still closed. Two seconds nearly passed when Max held his lower cheek, near his jaw, pulling him closer and meeting her lips once more. Zack's hand trailed around and held her other hand. Soon she began to realize that this was ZACK we were talking about. She pulled away, hesitantly, pausing the music.

"Zack…we can't…we can't do this."

"Why?" His voice was soft, full of hurt.

"I just…we…we…" She opened her eyes. He was staring back at her. "We just can't, I'm sorry." Max stood up, Zack did too. "It was a bad idea to come here."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry." She got her stuff. "You told me you really liked someone and I sort of…you know you get the point."

"But I just kissed you. And you kissed me back."

"That's because," She sighed in frustration, shaking her head ," I don't…you don't…"

"But I love-"

Max already left.

The next Saturday afternoon…

Cody and Bailey happened to be holding hands and talking until Max walked up to them, looking sad.

"Hi…" She said.

"Hey!" Bailey turned around in her chair, her smile fell. "Max, what's wrong?"

She sat down. "Nothing." She rested her hand on her uplifted palm.

Cody frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Cody and Bailey followed her gaze to Zack, who looked devastated at the Smoothie Bar.

"What happened between you two?" Cody demanded. "I can tell it's hurting him pretty bad."

A girl walked up to the Smoothie Bar and flirted with Zack. The three of them expected him to flirt back. But…

"I'm sorry." He answered dully, not looking at her. "Not interested."

They gasped.

Max buried her face in her arms. "What have I done?"

"Seriously what did you do?" Bailey asked.

She sighed and told them everything.

"Why did you just leave right then and there?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cody smiled a little. "Zack's the one in LOVE with you."

"He is?"

"When he was talking about liking someone and keeping a committed relationship," Bailey smiled too," He was talking about you."

Max got up. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She walked over and sat down. Zack saw her and avoided her gaze. "Hi."

He didn't speak but hopped over the counter. Max followed him to the elevator.

"Look I didn't mean what I said the other day."

Zack pressed a button to go down.

"But, I didn't know you felt that way because of how many times you've went out with girls. Cody told me everything."

He walked in his room with Max following behind.

"Will you just LISTEN for a second?" She turned him around to face her. "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you! And last night, I was confused and I just couldn't think straight and I just-I just-"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you too. And I'm really…truly so-"

Her voice was cut off when Zack had taken her hand and pulled her closer.

Their lips met again. And this time, when Max retreated, she pulled him closer-weaving her fingers through his hair. Zack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back eagerly and passionately. Her fingers slid down to his chest. His traveled up and down her spine. Then their lips parted again, both gazing into each other's eyes.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled for what seemed like forever. "I love you."


	9. A Little Down Time At The Pool

Zack went over and lay down on his bed. He looked over and saw Max lay down next to him.

"So when do you have to go back to work?" He asked her, looking up at the ceiling.

She did the same. "Well I've been working a lot and now I'm off today but I'll be working tomorrow. Why?"

"No reason." He smiled.

"Uh-huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're always planning SOMETHING, good and/or bad."

"Exactly." He scooted closer to her, laying on his side. He leaned down and she met him halfway. Zack's upper half of his body gently pressed on hers. He then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I have to get back to work."

She sat up. "Oh…okay."

"I'll be off in an hour." Zack tried to lighten up the mood.

Max smiled. "It's okay. I'll see you on the sky deck." She kissed him on the cheek and left. He stared after her before brushing his teeth.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder how it went with Max and Zack..." Bailey wondered out loud. She and Cody were relaxing by the pool.

"They should be fine." Cody reassured her.

"But they've been gone for quite a while now. Don't you think that maybe-"

Max walked up to them in her 3 piece- a bikini and skirt. "Hey guys." She sat next to Bailey.

"Hey." She said, relieved. "How'd it go with you and Zack? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine actually. We worked it out pretty well."

"Really?" Cody pressed slightly. "How?"

Zack walked by them and hopped back over the Smoothie Bar with a smile. He wore a white tee and swim trunks.

Max smiled.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Bailey smiled. "Did you two just…?"

"Maybe… a little."

"AWWW!" Bailey hugged her. Max giggled.

45 minutes later of small talk…

Zack walked over. "Hey."

"Hey." Cody said. "You're okay?"

"Yep." He looked up at Max.

"Care to join us?" She asked.

He smiled at her, lifting himself up on the edge like everyone else. Then he leaned in and kissed her. "So what did I miss?"

"Well I don't know about you," Max replied," but I missed THAT."

They both laughed.

"Whoah whoah WHOAH." Cody spoke up. "Zack-Max-explain."

"Well, I apologized and he took it ah…" Max blushed. "…pretty well."

"I'm happy for you two."

Max and Zack looked at each other. "So are we."

The four of them finally slid down into the water…

"Ooh…" Bailey shivered slightly. "It's a little chilly."

"Not for me!" Zack took off his shirt eagerly.

Cody rolled his eyes. He got a book out from the edge on his bag.

"Cody?" Zack snorted. "You brought a BOOK?"

"Yeah, SO?"

They looked like they were about to argue. Bailey snuggled close to Cody while Max got on Zack's back again.

Okay-I'm SO GLAD you guys reviewed and I'm glad you like this so much. And don't worry-this story is FAR from done!

The next chapter is gonna be longer and DESCRIPTIVE! I'm just warning you!

You know they did that Heat Wave thing on Nick? Well I thought-what if the Suite Life gang was hit by one and they were locked into Cody's room?

Find out what happens!


	10. The Heat Wave Part 1

It was the hottest ever on the S.S. Tipton. Everyone was getting hot in Ms. Tutwieler's class.

"Okay class," She said," I know it's hot so I'll let you cool down in any way you can-Woody keep your shirt on."

He moaned. "Daaaang iiiiit."

After class was over, Zack and Cody headed over to Cody's cabin.

"Hey Woody," Zack greeted.

"Don't close the-" Slam-"door."

"Why?" Cody asked. He tried to open the door.

But it was locked.

"Plus there's no air conditioning." Woody concluded as Zack tried to open the door.

"Oh no. No, no , no, no, NO!" Zack complained. "Now we're stuck in here! With you!"

"Hey!"

Cody and Zack banged on the door yelling "HELP!"

The heat was getting worse. They waited impatiently until Bailey walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Don't close the-" Slam-" Door."

"We're locked in?" She panicked. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Cody wiped his forehead.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Max asked coming in too.

"Don't close the-" Slam-" Door."

"Oh great. Now what?"

"We're locked in, there's NO air conditioning, and we're gonna die!" Woody hyperventilated.

"We're not gonna die." Cody said. "We're just gonna get really hot and dehydrated and…stop breathing-"

"Cody!" Bailey snapped. "This is SO not the time! Remember when we were locked in- in order to save the whales?"

"Yes, BAILEY BEAR. But this is different. This is worse." He got out his laptop. Everyone gathered around him. "See? It just reached 100 degrees outside and it feels like-"

"A hundred and thirTEEN in here!" Zack scolded.

"Zack," Max warned, "Let's just calm down, okay? We'll be alright. Let's just calm down for a sec…"

5 seconds pass-

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE IN HERE!" She yelled.

Woody snorted.

"Great, now I'm hungry and thirsty AND hot. What're we gonna do?"

"How about the shower?" Bailey suggested. "Shouldn't the water be cold? Let's just strip down and take turns alright-NOT NAKED Zack." For she had saw the look on his face.

"That's not a bad idea." Cody agreed."But Woody, keep your shirt on."

Woody whined. "Why is EVERYONE holding a grudge against me?" He took off his pants anyway. Zack and Cody did the same and taking off their shirts. Max and Bailey took off their shirts and pants.

They squeezed into the bathroom.

"Okay, who's going first?" Woody asked eagerly.

"Let the lady's go first." Cody told him.

"I got a better idea." Bailey said as she went over to the tub and ran some cool water. "Everyone get in. Cody-you and Zack here…-there you go. Okay Woody-you here. Max, follow my lead." She stepped in and sat in Cody's lap. Max did the same with Zack-both being very cautious of their positions.

"It's too SQUISHY in here!" Woody complained.

"Here's a thought!" Said Zack sarcastically. Then in a dull voice-"Get out."

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

Everyone sighed in unison of the coolness of the water. Bailey reached over to put more water in but there was little, and it was warm.

"Daaaaang iiiiiit."

"Come on guys." Max spoke up. "At least we got a little cool."

They got out and she walked up to the door.

It was locked too.

"No let me." Zack suggested. He stepped back, then ran himself into the door, causing it to burst open.

And they were back in the heat. No one bothered to put the rest of their clothes back on.

"Great, now I'm still thirsty."

"Woody, go drink our bath water."

"Never mind."

"But…" Zack smiled. "There are two ways we can go with this."

"Uh-oh." Cody muttered.

"We can lick each other's sweat-" Everyone moaned. "OR or or-we can kiss-FRENCH."

"But my tongue's dry." Max said.

"And mine's wet now come here." He leaned over to her and began kissing her. It was overwhelming when she felt his tongue slide against hers.

Cody and Bailey looked at each other.

"With tongue?" Cody questioned. "I'm not sure if I can do that."

"We can always try." Bailey's face looked somewhat hopeful. " I read a little bit on how it goes in a romance novel."

"Oh okay."

They kissed softly. Then he felt something wet against his lips and hesitated.

"Um...am I supposed to…?" He whispered against her lips. He felt her nod and he slowly opened his mouth. Their tongues touched and slid against each other awkwardly. Cody suddenly started to feel like he was a really bad kisser. But no, Bailey put her hands on his shoulders.

What am I supposed to do now, touch her? Cody thought. Come on, we've kissed dozens of times.

Just never like this…

"Who am I supposed to kiss?"

The two couples broke apart, annoyed.

"Woody!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"No one!"

"Get your own!"

Zack turned back to Max. "Your tongue feeling better?"

She smiled, her tongue tingling slightly. "Lots."

They resumed kissing…

"Um…" Cody blushed. "Was that…good?"

"Good? You were amazing."

"It didn't really…feel like it."

"Then maybe we can practice some more." She reached for the back of her bra.

"What are you doing?"

"Loosening my bra. It's making me sweat a little more."

"Oh." His eyes trailed along her face and down to her glistening chest. He just noticed that her underclothes were a simple white set with pink, green, and yellow polka dots. And for some reason he couldn't stop staring at them. Truth be told, he never really did pay attention.

Until now. NOW it was really getting to him and how much ATTRACTIVE she is from the chest down…

"Cody? You okay?"

He snapped out of it. "Huh?"

She smiled. "Come here you wild mustang."


	11. The Heat Wave Prt2 The Elevator's Broken

Bailey kissed him on the nose.

Cody sighed. "This kissing thing still doesn't help with the heat, but at least my tongue's feeling better."

"I agree." She fanned herself, getting up and pacing around the room. Zack, Cody, Max, and Woody watched.

"You know pacing causes sweat." He said knowingly.

Zack rolled his eyes. He got up too and went straight to the door. It burst open, smacking him square in the face.

It was Kirby. And thankfully, he left the door open.

"What are you guys doing in here? And why are ya'll half dressed?"

"It's HOT!" Everyone complained.

"We're free!" Woody ran out the room with everyone else, knocking Kirby out the way.

The door closed.

"Aw, dang."

The 5 of them ran to the lobby. Mr. Moesby was there and stopped them from running.

"HALT!" He said.

Everyone did.

"Zack-" He looked over at him. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me that time. All of us were locked in for what seemed like forever and then Kirby came in and saved us."

"Wait, where's Kirby?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Let's just say he's in a pretty hot situation."

They ran past him and got in the elevator. Cody pressed the button SKY DECK. It rose and then it froze, moaning under their weight. The lights flicker.

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"The elevator is broken!"

"NO!"


End file.
